


See You On The Outside (Beauric)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Bandom, Blessthefall
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Conversations, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau doesn't know that Eric is in the next room when he talks to Lights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You On The Outside (Beauric)

Beau P.O.V

“I seriously don’t know what to do… Please help me!!” I cried into my phone as I sat in my bunk, talking to my best friend. Lately I’ve been having these weird feelings for Eric, the guitar player for my band, and my very best friend. Besides Lights anyway.

“Well honestly I think you should ask her how she feels before concluding that she doesn’t feel the same. But I’m at your bus now, so I’ll hang up!” The front door opened and in came the most amazing girl I know, my best friend, Lights. She is touring with us on Warped Tour this summer and thank God for that! I have no idea what to do without her.

“So what is all this about?” She asked, sitting down on the couch in the front lounge. We were alone on the bus, so I just sat down next to her and sighed before starting to cry.

“I think… I think I’m gay…” I could tell she was shocked, but she smiled brightly at me.

“Beau, honey that’s not a bad thing… Why are you crying?” she took my hands and looked at me.

“I only know I’m gay, because I fell in love, but he doesn’t like me back!” I started to shake as I sobbed into her shoulder.

“With who?” she asked between the sobs.

“…Eric…” I looked at the floor.

Eric P.O.V

“With who?”

“…Eric…”

I felt my heart stop beating for a second. It was obvious that Lights and Beau thought they were alone on the bus, but I’ve been in my bunk the whole time, crying over the guy I love. Which happen to be Beau. He’s just so perfect and beautiful and perfect, and did I mention perfect? But I thought Beau was in love with Lights.

My heart started beating faster. He loves me too!! I almost ran out of my hiding place before getting second thoughts about. 

Maybe he meant another Eric?

Beau P.O.V

“What should I do?” I looked up at Lights as I finally stopped sobbing.

“I think you should try and talk to him. Maybe he feels the same, but you’ve failed to notice. You never know.” She pulled me into a comforting hug.

“I think he feels the same about you!” A new voice said from the corner of the front room.

I turned my head towards the voice and saw the perfect human that is Eric Lambert walking out of there. He looked like he had been crying with his eyes all puffy and red.

“I think I’ll leave you two alone!” Lights practically ran to the door waving goodbye as she went.

“How much did you hear?” I whispered as he sat down next to me.

“All of it. Did you mean it?” Eric breathed out.

“Yes… I love you Eric… I’m sorry… You probably hate me now.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said before? I LOVE YOU TOO YOU FISHCAKE!”

“Really?” I smiled brightly up at him.

“Yeah… I have been in love with you for the past 4 years…” He smiled and looked at the floor.

“Hey Beau, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure?”

“Be mine? I can’t take another second without being able to call you mine!”

Instead of replying, I learned in and pressed my lips to his. It wasn’t a heated kiss, it was slow and sweet. After a few seconds I pulled away from him, I smiled so much, my cheeks felt like they were gonna rip apart.

“Did that answer your question?”

“Indeed”

“Wow you win, Thea!” We turned around and saw Elliott standing in the door opening with his girlfriend, Thea.

“You betted on us?” Eric almost yelled.

“Yeah, but only because it was painfully obvious that you like each other. So we made a bet on how long it would be before you got together. And I said a week, so I won.” Thea smiled at us. I really like her, she is good for Elliott. He is all smiles when she is near and I like my Elli-Belli smiling.

“oh.”

“What my girlfriend was trying to say is that we are so happy for you guys!! You deserve happiness.”

“Thanks Elli!!” Eric put his arms around my waist and Thea squealed.

“Aw look Elli!! They are so cute together!”


End file.
